


【横雏】当我们无从知晓时间的意义

by softfur



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfur/pseuds/softfur
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【横雏】当我们无从知晓时间的意义

*是生贺（真的

*横雏 现实向

If they DIDN’T recover from their DREAM

旧梦未醒

村上把翻过的相片一张一张拾起来归拢，背面朝上放在书桌的一脚，期待也终于随着年代久远的回忆一起消逝了。最后一卷菲林里也不过是些毫无意义的老照片。没有人比村上信五更清楚这一点了。

村上停下来把桌上的乌龙茶一饮而尽，下定决心地再次抽出其中一张，举在眼前仔细观察起来。照片里少年的容颜离自己很远，拢着他肩膀的另一个少年凑得离镜头太近，影像里只留下一个面容模糊的色块。好在那人的皮肤白皙，还留着叛逆时候的漂亮金发，笑容也算得上明亮，那是就算过了再久，村上也无法轻易忘记的面容。

他面无表情的时候像古希腊的雕塑一样沉寂美丽。村上曾经在语文课本上悄悄把这个形容词安在他身上。

但这些都不及记忆里横山的好——这是老家寄来的最后一卷胶卷了，他固执地跑了好几家店才把它们洗出来，美名其曰是为了做断舍离，告诫自己从此以后他的未来与那些被遗忘的过去毫无瓜葛。

也或许他只是有点想念横山了——

村上把那些连面容都看不清的模糊相片一股脑儿堆在一边，放任自己在什么都不去想。他摊开大字倒在木制条纹地板上，却在下落时不小心撞到头，一瞬间脑袋疼得嗡嗡直响。他吃痛地抱住自己的脑袋在地板上滚了一圈蜷起身子，散落在桌面上的照片哗啦啦地随着他的动作飘落下来，相片纸落在地上时连同过去的记忆一起发出的凋零声让村上差点红了眼眶。

他一个人等待疼痛过去，一个人侧躺在宽敞的客厅，像只丢盔弃甲的刺猬，失去了锋芒。难得没再为难自己，啧着舌咕囔了一句。

‘yoko好疼啊。’

然后他自己也安静下来了，偌大的房间里，连回声都被孤单消耗殆尽。沉重的遮光帘阻挡住东京鲜有的好天气，在阳光照射不到的房间里村上突然觉得寒冷。

他这些年都是一个人在生活，和听起来一样毫无期待地单调乏味。几乎每天都可以用上班下班吃饭加班简单地概括。时间的存在随着年龄渐渐失去了其中用来计数的意义，更甚的是上次搬家时他就连挂钟都给一同处分掉。比起几时几分几秒，他账户上的位数和股票的红绿起伏，才更让他觉得有实感。村上的工作就是和钱打交道，外人眼中精明的项目经理讲起钱来总是翘起虎牙，喜上眉梢。他现在谈得上有钱，但绝对不是什么富翁，钱包里的数额都是自己省着钱拼着命赚出来的。其实想吃什么、买什么都可以不太眨眼地做决定，可物欲却随着年龄变淡了，就连挣了钱也能忘记花。

生活里唯独偶尔与老友的聚餐还会让他有所期待。

他期待和他们什么都不做，凑在一起不过调侃一下过去，开上一些没有品位的玩笑，嘲笑少年的天真无邪青春无畏，狠狠批判现在活得人模人样的自己。只有在那时候他才会觉得心跳得异常厉害，好像时间没有带走自己那颗年轻的心一样。

村上有个只在实在失控时才会提起的名字，他一开始从友人口中听见横山部长的姓氏都相当反抗，最开始甚至会忍不住对疼爱着的后辈不分青红皂白地‘大打出手’，不过直到最近几年就算是有人提起那位令村上念念不忘的前男友，他也能足够圆滑地把话头带走，平静得让人无从调侃。

“天涯何处无芳草？干嘛非要吃回头草。”村上举起酒杯淡淡地说，脸上装饰起玩世不恭的笑容。

他没有说其实前些天外派回来的后辈神秘兮兮地八卦起横山部长的‘神秘女友’，绘声绘色地描绘出他临走之前横山前辈喝醉抱着出租车司机哭着说‘hina来得太晚了’的窘态让他的心颤抖了一下；也没有说他其实偶尔想起横山，活了几十年真正动心过的只有横山一个人。

只有横山一个人还会叫他hina。

在一起时他们有一条不成文的规定，如果一个人有应酬另一个人就一定会尽量为他空出时间。事实上大部分时候横山醉酒的后半段记忆，都是被村上晕晕乎乎搀扶着回家。也不知道分开以后那个人究竟有没有好好照看自己。

村上没开口问过，或许是与横山扯上关系的代价过于惨重，他到现在都宁愿自己舔舐还没完全愈合的伤口。

和横山在一起的时间可以简单概括为前半生三个字。快要步入四十代的时候村上才猛然意识到他从学生时代一直到工作，都和横山绑在一起。

他们实在是太近了，连发梦时的幻想都会有彼此。他们曾想象自己老后终于变得大手大脚，用赚够的钱买一艘船从九州一路开到冲绳，在汹涌的波涛和静谧的天空之间前行，发现一片荒无人烟的海洋，大海是交叠着的绀青与湛蓝色，与丝绒一般宁静的宝石蓝在尽头遥相呼应。在海浪平静的时候村上可以一头扎进多彩缤纷的海底世界，而横山则把自己裹得像个嫌疑者一样窝在甲板上钓鱼，黑漆漆地躲在阴影里连眼睛都看不见；偶尔村上对他恶作剧，用海水把他的渔夫帽打湿，横山便对他报之以李，在他毫无防备时掏出一只长相丑陋的海星吓唬他。他们偶尔说一些话，每天都起来相顾无言地看日出，看鲸鱼起舞海鸥翱翔；碰上横山有起床气时村上就对他毫不顾忌地大打出手，横山像软骨的海洋生物一样从身后抱住他，报复性地与他交换一个近乎令他窒息的亲吻。梦里的那片海洋与天际镌刻下他们有关爱情的每一道轨迹，让漫无目的互相陪伴冲刷过于劳累的前半生。当年谈论起未来的时候时间在他们眼里弥足珍贵，他们苦于生计，生活被做不完的工作压榨得可怜，谈起未来时却眼光里闪烁着憧憬，那时候他们相信未来有一天终究会对他们敞开一扇门，时间也会败给他们的不服输，对他们网开一面——但直到后来，他们终究没有去世界的另一头享受太阳，也再也不会有人提起这个破碎的愿望了。

这些年从村上没有一个人去看海，横山大概也是不会去的，他想，他是个工作狂。

况且他那么讨厌寂寞。

回忆总会让人觉得疲倦，幻想中关于爱情听起来竟然是如此的刻骨铭心，可他们当年畅聊梦想的那一天，只不过是一个难得偷闲的普通上午。

他们其实是和平分手。没有出轨也没有背叛。只不过觉得太累了。

讲起来他和横山的爱情不太惊心动魄，从开始就像是一杯白开水，由内而外是很表里如一的平淡。在一起的时候已经不小，他们年少曾经一起长大，所以更像是日久生情，年轻时对他的渴望在悸动戛然而止，动心的理由可能只不过是某天放学一向精打细算的横山请他吃了章鱼烧，少年慢慢地走在前面，在夕阳西下的街道中央回过头来等把章鱼烧放进嘴里来回跳脚的他，然后张开嘴凑过来指指自己示意村上，村上被烫的泪眼朦胧地望向他，那一刻再明媚的阳光打在他的侧脸上都显得逊色。那时候横山留着耀眼的金发，少年用充满戾气的外表把自己包裹起来，却把温柔的地方毫无保留地也给了他。他在那天对他心里一悸，可又兀自觉得那样对一个男孩欢喜太过矫情了。

后来长大反倒坦诚大方起来，又突然发现自己生活里竟然哪里都是这个人。细想起来他们从相识开始就经历了很多——从少年时第一眼遇见到在被大雨追赶着在东京街头窘迫奔跑；从修学旅行一晚少年没完没了的夜话到心照不宣地坐在食堂一角的二人食。

如果真的性别不同他们大概早就走到一起了。村上曾经有一瞬间这样想过。

终于事情还是向着爱情发展，故事里他们不约而同地去东京闯荡，把工作与减少开支当成理由顺理成章地住在一起。

再过了些年，毫无征兆地有了第一个腼腆的吻。那日他们面对面坐在餐桌前普通地吃饭，横山却不知道中了什么邪站起身子吻他，事后横山用手捂着脸，白皙的脸颊粉红的像只娇艳欲滴的水蜜桃，村上不自在地干咳一声，低下头不看他享用晚餐，攥着筷子的手却怎么也拿不稳。再后来他们从同一张床上醒来，心里充盈的轻松感像横山软软的上臂，好像身边的另一个位置就是为对方准备的一样。他谈的恋爱不算多，但好在他们等来了彼此。

幸福好像透明水晶球一般美好，童话的土地上尽职地落下梦幻的雪花。可惜与横山在一起从开始就充满了生活气，那时候的他们还在为生计奋斗，繁重的日常注定使他们从一开始就不得不直面现实。但这样似乎也没什么不好，工作的重担让家人对他们为何不赶快结婚生子的担忧迎刃而解了。

他们就这样挤着时间过两个人的生活，在充满饭香的暖黄色房间里握住对方的手。有时间的话也不过是他悠闲地靠在横山身上数落挠坏沙发的小猫，谈论朋友生日应该送什么样礼物；紧张起来两个人正襟危坐地在家里商讨公事，横山偶尔加班加得实在受不了了忍无可忍地抓他来帮忙，两个男人青着胡茬红着眼睛沉默无语地坐在餐桌上面对面打字，四周安静的只有键盘被迫弹起时单调重复的机械音。 

时间久了两个快要三十岁的男人明明在同一间公司，工作多起来连在家里见面都少，还要留出时间来陪伴家人，即使凑在一起也被现实拖着累得要死，靠在床边等另一个回家时不一会儿就睡得不省人事，被生活压榨得墨守陈规的连句情话都没法讲的出口，更别提给对方一个象样的承诺——可就算时间消磨了所有青春和浪漫，他们还是这样过了五六年。

他们的爱情并没有因为长年累月的压力不知所踪，只是他们都没有时间好好整理身上发生的太多事情。可那时他们以为这些都不必着急，而他们就会这样陪伴在彼此身边。

如今他们天各一方，那段生活中的柴米油盐却突然愈发令人怀念起来。

人总是不知餍足地渴望自己当下无法拥有的东西。在和横山在一起之前村上就明白了。

那时候他们在不知道何去何从的爱情面前对生活妥协，在对的时间选择了一条自己认为正确的道路。直到现在他也无法知道横山当年心里究竟在想什么也无法揣测他们选择的这条路到底是否正确。但村上偏偏不信命，他宁愿相信这在结果上对他们都是好的。

分开以后的这两年横山调去海外现在做了公司新加坡分部的部长，他这几年也事业有成，在东京的总部里地位稳步上升着。家是比横山离开的时候还要大的3LDK，可不知道为什么村上还是习惯在巨大的双人床上只睡一边。即使现在他也会在莫名其妙的时候想起横山，今年也在横山生日那天想起来，发自内心地对他说生日快乐。即便他并不知道横山本人在什么样的地方和什么人庆祝生日。

横山更像是他的一部分——就算他们分手，他还是和心里的横山谈天，不清不淡地讨论天气服装和没写完的工作报表。

他永远也没法忘掉令他们支离破碎的那个早晨。那年冬天就连雪花都比往年来势汹汹的多。

事情的导火索发生在横山被外派的不久之前。村上后来觉得，如果他们那时候他们其中有一个人选择坚持，事情根本不会变得那么糟。

“我以为你会支持我。”横山冷着脸说。前些日子总经理找他谈话时已经旁敲侧击暗示过横山外派的事，横山这几年业绩不错，出去呆几年回来保不齐能升两个台阶——hina大概会对他刮目相看——那一瞬间横山抱着这样的想法，没怎么挣扎就答应下来。

结果事情传到村上耳朵里时公司里已经是人尽皆知的局面。

村上没说话，直到空气在他胸腔中停留得不能再久，才忍不住叹出一口气。

“可那样就会见不到yoko了。”他难免对横山有些脾气，鬼使神差地抱怨道，“本来就每天忙到黑白颠倒，现在还要分开去另一个国家，你到底在想什么啊。”

你到底在想什么，我们从来没有分开过不是吗。村上强迫自己把剩下半句话吞进肚子里，抑制住想要抬起头看横山的心情，平静地小声分析道。他的这双眼睛大概会泄露自己不舍得横山离开吧，村上端着咖啡低着头，径自消化这个新闻，盯着水杯圆滑的边缘思考。

横山忍耐着没有说话。他掐住自己的手掌让自己冷静下来，可村上的一句话狠狠地此在他的软肋上，他沉重地呼吸着，心里那把压抑了一年的无名火一下子窜的很高。村上说得不错，他们这一年连约会都没有，住在一起的关系和室友没什么两样，再加上村上的母亲上半年大病一场，村上几乎一周有一半时间都住在医院里，他虽然心疼却怎么也帮不上忙。村上的家人并不喜欢他，村上这些年也渐渐默认了家人疏远他们的做法，要是真的较真起来，横山倒是也有一肚子苦水想要发泄给他听。

横山冷哼一声，他以为他们离开一段时间会冷静下来经营这段感情，他以外村上会为他升职加薪而开心，他以为……可如果就连村上也不能理解他的决定对他抱怨的话，那他又在坚持什么呢、那他——

就连自己的生活都几乎要支离破碎——水晶球不知什么时候连微光都暗淡下来，安静地等待着终结的命运。横山瞥一眼阴影里村上无力的表情，一年来的不确定和不甘终于还是没忍住爆发了。

“我到底在想什么？我在想什么重要吗？你在乎的是我在想什么还是自己怎么样？反正hina心里最重要的也是工作，前辈一招手拉你喝酒你就满面笑容地跟着去了，我在想什么、我们在不在一起，重要吗？”

像是有什么东西跌入谷底发出的巨响，村上疲惫地挺起腰板，才勉强让自己没有跌倒。

“我每次想和hina在一起的时候，你也会因为应酬拒绝我吧。”

“还是说hina难道是嫉妒我被外派？”

“hina照顾伯母，把我自己留在房间里的时候，你有想过我是怎么想的吗？”

“伯母如果再劝你久一点，就连相亲你也会去吧。”

“我们这样若即若离的关系，真的是你想要继续下去的吗？”

“也许我没什么资格说，因为我也和你一样躲在工作里不敢面对我们的未来。”

“家人也好朋友也好，我们又要不见天日到什么时候呢？”

“我们不是家人吗，不是说好了不对彼此有秘密，难道那时候的话是假的？” 

“这样的生活，我想我们已经很累了。”

“…………难道你想逃了吗？” 

…………

夜晚他与横山爆发了几年以来最灾难的一次争吵，后来他和横山彼此都说了些恶毒的话，横山直接夺门而出，他沉默地留在屋子里，把自己很喜欢的玻璃杯摔碎了。

他们都小心翼翼地保护对方，可原来他们的陪伴竟然如此残破不堪。

“hina，我们分手吧。”横山回来的早上他还睁着眼睛躺在床上一动不动，听见横山走到他身边以及其沙哑黯淡的音调说。横山的声音原本是有些圆润的砂糖音，那份低沉只让村上感到害怕。

他最终没给自己解释：其实横山有这样的机会他是高兴；其实他只是害怕家人的阴阳怪气会伤到横山，与其这样他还不如自己一个人受罪；其实他想和他一起面对，只是他们那么忙，他不确定他们的关系是否还经得起打击；其实他只是……担心没有彼此的他们所以不知所措罢了。

他不知道横山这一晚上究竟发生了什么，那人脸上的憔悴和身上的烟味呛得他差点没在他面前流眼泪——但他自己也比横山好不到哪去。也许横山是对的，他们太累了，累到连自己都支离破碎，根本没法再面对眼前的困境，也害怕再承受打击。那一刹那他们大概是真的觉得这样无法长久地走下去了，他们可能还相爱，但生活却不是迪士尼大团圆的童话结局。

还不如放他自由。如果真的顾及他。

“好。”村上听见自己无力地说。

“你还是少抽点烟吧，yoko。”

“以后你要好好照顾自己生活了。”

他想他坚强了这么些年，到底还是在横山面前哭了。

听起来可能会被认为有些讽刺，后来他们在知情人面前宣称分手时冠冕堂皇地也把工作当成了理由。他和横山就算在友人眼里都脱不掉工作狂的标签，村上也和横山顺水推舟，打着横山要被外派一年的幌子，和横山一起默默地把曾经共用过的东西收拾好，把破碎的感情一分为二拾起来，临走之前还帮横山轻轻松松地做了一次断舍离。那几天简直和平得几乎让所有人以为他们只是普通的室友。

退房的时候横山也来了，他站在那件空房里簇起眉头欲言又止的表情村上直到今天也印象深刻。那之后横山便要去机场，但这次像是那天分手时一样，村上没有给横山冲口而出的机会。也没有像一个普通室友一样祝他一路顺风，而是从横山手中抽走钥匙，没有道别轻轻阖上门。

就连心里那道门也一起关上了。

闭上眼时他突然想起来那年初旨的时候他和横山没有看见日出——明明这些年他们只要一起去就一定能看到日出，可那一天东京的天气，阴霾得就像是从来都没晴朗过一样。

像是做了场长梦，飘渺得仿佛身处遥远的天边。

或许还在等一个相遇。也或许已经错过，相遇就不会再来。

城市里灯光阡陌从此与他们无关。

快要陷进那个破碎的梦里时他突然被吵醒了。

“生日快乐。”

黑暗中村上握着手机躺在地板上，横山在零食零分发来的短信亮了起来。


End file.
